Meniere's disease is known as a disease of the inner ear that is associated with repeated symptoms of vertigo, hearing loss, tinnitus, and occlusive feeing in ear. It develops from endolympathic hydrops. A method to prevent or repress the development of Meniere's disease is known to improve the metabolism of ear fluid by vibrating the auditory ossicles through the tympanic membrane. Herein, preventing or repressing the development of Meniere's disease is called the treatment of Meniere's disease.
Conventionally, a device for massaging the tympanic membrane by vibrations of air, which is also called a massaging device for the tympanic membrane, has been known. The massaging device for the tympanic membrane is used for stimulating the tympanic membrane so as to treat otosclerosis or secretory otitis media. It just has to massage so that the patient feels good. Thus the pressure and period of the massage can be generally adjusted by the patient.
However, in a massage for treating Meniere's disease a precise pressure waveform, such as the pressure, the frequency, and widths of the pulses, and their period, that are suitable to treat the disease, must be correctly transmitted to the inner ear. Thus a conventional massaging device for the tympanic membrane lacks some functions.
The massage for treating Meniere's disease should be done multiple times a day. However, to go to a treatment facility for every massage burdens the patient. Thus a device for the treatment that can be transported by the patient and operated by the patient has been anticipated. Though such a device has been developed, it is far from being practical in use.
For example, a device that is disclosed by Japanese Patent No. 4308438 introduces vibrations in air pressure generated by a pressure generating unit to the patient's external ear via a flexible tube. The vibrations in the external ear are introduced to the inner ear through a tiny tube that is implanted in the tympanic membrane to provide the vibrations in the air pressure of the inner ear. Since the device uses the tube implanted in the tympanic membrane to provide the vibrations in the air pressure of the inner ear, it is invasive. In such a case a need to surgically implant the tube burdens the patient. Further, a possible ingress of water through the tube has a disadvantage in ordinary life. Further, a follow-up is required for about one month after implanting the tube. Thus the start of care is delayed. Further, the tube must be removed after complete recovery. Further, a risk exists that the aperture in the tympanic membrane may not be closed up.
A device for relieving symptoms of Meniere's disease by applying a positive or negative pressure to the ear canal is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,579. By that device, once the patient switches it on, the pressure in the external ear is gradually increased or reduced to one that is predetermined by a medical doctor, etc., via a probe that is inserted in the external ear. After a predetermined period, the pressure is returned to the atmospheric pressure. That is, the device is to apply a static pressure on the external ear for a predetermined period. Thus little effects by massage can be achieved. Further, as safety equipment the device has only a switch to quickly return the pressure to the atmospheric pressure. So, there is no way to check if the right treatment has been given. The device is not sufficient to be used by a patient to treat Meniere's disease.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a portable and small and light device for treating Meniere's disease and similar conditions that gives a safe and correct treatment when it is used by the patient.